1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an elongated shank-type tool including an open convolution coil terminal end on one end and a handle on the other end. The tool is inserted through the uppermost wheel mounting stud receiving opening in the center portion of a vehicle wheel and the coil is engaged over the uppermost stud on the wheel hub. The tool is then used as a lever and guide for lifting the tool up to the level of the stud and guiding the wheel into position for support from the stud.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of wheel mounting tools including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,494,269, 1,969,233, 1,999,206, 2,499,758, 2,708,712 and 2,770,873. However, these previously known forms of tools do not include the overall combination of structural and operational features incorporated in the instant invention.